


A devil named Bernie

by Fratboybry



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, WayHaught Fluff, Wayhaught Puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: "Waverly, when you said-""Don't you dare, Nicole. You know damn well that's not what I meant.""But Waves,""Nicole."And then Nicole pulled that pout and damnit Waverly lost.(Basically some Wayhaught fluff to hold me off until Season Two. Also, this is my first fanfic, so sorry for any mistakes)





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about Waverly Earp, was that she was an understanding person. When Champ broke her table (don't ask), she forgave him and replaced it herself (He was a total rat bastard but that's beside the point). When Willa and Wynonna used to team up to scare the living shit out of her after their Dad went to sleep, she always forgave them and still loved them. Hell, she forgave Wynonna for everything. 

But this was new. 

Because now her girlfriend was standing in the entry of their foyer, dripping wet and trying to reason. 

"Waverly, when you said-"

"Don't you dare, Nicole. You know damn well that's not what I meant." 

"But Waves,"

"Nicole." 

And then Nicole pulled that pout, and damnit Waverly lost. 

"One night, Nicole. He can stay one night." 

Because it wasn't enough that Nicole was a mess. No, because even though it was Nicole's night off she still made a round-"just to be safe, Waves. I'll be back in less than twenty minutes I promise."-in that damn cruiser, and came across a muddy ditch with something yipping from it. Because Nicole just had to play hero, and pull this tiny, adorable, Australian Shepherd puppy from the mud and bring it home. 

An Australian Shepherd puppy with an injured paw. Who was covered with rain and mud that caused his fur to mat in the most adorable way that m- damnit. 

But now Nicole was smiling. Smiling, because, out of sheer boredom, two weeks ago Waverly had her head in Nicole's lap as she looked over some crime reports on the couch of their shared apartment, and said she wanted a dog. Waverly wanted a dog because she never had one growing up, and Nicole agreed because she liked the idea and was glad it wasn't a child. And, damn, does Waverly regret it. 

But, the spitfire brunette would be lying if she said her fiercely protective badass ginger cop girlfriend's smile didn't make her feel all warm and safe and loved. 

Because Nicole was smiling that smile she only used around Waverly. The one without any walls or lies behind it, just love and honesty and trust. But nowadays, she didn't smile as often. Between exhausting hours at the station, and working with Wynonna and the Black Badge when she was free, she didn't have much time to laugh and joke around and smile. She would leave for work, work overtime, come home, and fall asleep soon after, and repeat the next day. Albeit, Nicole still tried to make as much time for Waverly as possible. But between secret makeout sessions in Nedley's office while he was out, or late night cuddling on the couch or in bed that would sometimes lead to more, neither or them were feeling completely satisfied. Which is why they wanted a dog to bring them back together again. To make a little family of their own. So Nicole would smile and laugh again-

And then Nicole's rough voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

"I think I'm going to name him Bernie." 

And then Bernie barked softly at the mention of his name, which made Nicole laugh, and suddenly Waverly knew this dog was staying longer than just one night. 

And, honestly, if he was that adorable, and it made Nicole smile that bright more often, she really didn't mind.


	2. A demon in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Wayhaught+Bernie fluff! Hope y'all enjoy!

"I swear to God Nicole, you rescued a Hellhound!" 

"Waves, he's just a puppy." 

"Yeah, a HELLHOUND PUPPY!" 

Nicole flinched at her girlfriend's harsh tone. 

Bernie, now almost a one year old, had been living with them for nearly three months. And, as much as Waverly loved him, he still created mischief everyday. Whether it be eating too much and getting sick, or completely forgetting his house training, he always created trouble. 

And today he happened to gnaw through one of Waverly's sandals (it wasn't her favorite, but she was still upset) completely ruining it. 

The thing Waverly wasn't upset about was that Bernie was a troublemaker. She knew he was going to destroy things when they took him in. No, it was just Bernie only destroyed things that belonged to Waverly. 

Not once had Nicole found one of her clothes ripped to shreds, or stepped in a shoe that Bernie had left a present in (it took Waverly four days to recover from that one). Not. A. Single. Damn. Time. 

So that's why Bernie was a hellhound. Because he had the audacity to only screw with Waverly, and never his beloved red haired police mom. 

"Babe, I know he's a hassle, and I'm sorry, but he is still a puppy." Nicole said softly, knowing Waverly was just in a mood.

"Nic, he hates me." 

"I promise you he doesn't."

"I swear he does." 

Instead of answering, Nicole turned around to scoop up the dog lying in the living room floor contently, and walk them right in front of Waverly, so now the Hellhound's face was directly in Waverly. 

"Waverly I love you." Nicole crooned from behind Bernie, imitating the dog. 

"Nicole." 

"Waverly." Nicole sing songed again. 

Waverly huffed, and, as if on cue, Bernie leaned forward to lick Waverlys cheek and to yip softly in contentment. 

And Waverly caved. 

"Damnit, why do you have to be cute? It'd be so much easier to hate you if you weren't adorable." Waverly groaned, petting Bernie's head. Bernie only burrowed further into Waverly's hand, licking it once and yipping happily. 

"See, Waves? He loves you." Nicole said, setting the dog down behind Waverly. She turned to wrap her arms around Waverly's waist, so now her front was pressed into the brunettes back. And now Waverly was suddenly, really warm. 

"He loves you almost as much as I love you. But, then again, nothing could ever love you as much as I do." Nicole said deeply and gravelly, right into Waverly's ear. 

"Nic," Waverly moaned as Nicole's hands slid under her shirt to trace light patterns on the flat of her stomach.

"Hm?" Nicole hummed as she kissed Waverly's jaw and slowly made her way down the smaller girl's neck.

Waverly was about to say more, but a loud yip and whining from the front door interrupted them. 

"Baby, as much as I would love to continue this, Bern has suddenly remembered his house training." Nicole chuckled into her neck. 

And then, the warmth was gone. 

Nicole flashed a smug grin over her shoulder as she hooked on Bernie's leash, and the two were out the door. Leaving a hot and bothered Waverly Earp standing alone in their living room, slack jawed with disbelief.

Yup. Definitely a Hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you for reading! Should I continue or no? If so, feel free to comment any prompts with Bernie you'd like to see! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	3. Meeting the Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught + Bernie + Drunk Wynonna 
> 
> What could go wrong?

Waverly thought she had everything under control. In the first month of having Bernie, the couple had gotten supplies, and Nicole had taken him to get his shots. So there shouldn't be any trouble, right? 

Not until her very drunk sister stumbled into their apartment and began screaming bloody murder at 2 in the morning. 

Immediately, Nicole was awake and reaching for her gun on the bedside table as she untangled herself from Waverly and made her way to the living room that the foyer opened into. 

And immediately started laughing. 

Because the big town badass Wynonna Earp was shit faced drunk and convinced a rabid animal was attacking her. 

Waverly, having been right behind Nicole, peered around her tall girlfriend to see her older sister lying on the floor, yelling obscenities and curses at the 9 moth year old Australian Shepherd who was currently attacking her with kisses. 

"WAVERLY!" She yelled. "THERES A WOLF IN YOUR APARTMENT!" 

"Nicole! Do something!" Waverly yelled.

But Nicole was nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight. 

"Nicole! I though you two were bros!?" 

"We are!" Nicole answered between laughs. "But this is really fuckin funny!" 

Waverly punched Nicole's shoulder none-too-gently which made Nicole finally jog over and pick her dog up off her friend. Waverly stood over Wynonna, arms crossed. 

Wynonna just stared up at her sister with wide eyes. 

"Waverly! You gotta get out of here! There's a big fuckin' wolf that just attacked me! Get Nicole and run!" She pleaded, terror evident in her voice. 

Nicole, being a total jackass, sneaked behind Wynonna to lower Bernie over Wynonna's face. "You mean this wolf?" 

And Wynonna freaked out. 

"Holy fuckin shit!" She yelled, trying to get away, but her body not complying. "Get that goddamn thing away from me!" 

Waverly huffed in annoyance at her sister and her girlfriend. 

"'Nonna, it's just Bernie. The dog we rescued." Waverly explained after kicking her sister in the side to get her attention. 

"No!" Wynonna yelled back in disbelief. "That things a wolf! It's gonna kill us all!" 

Nicole crouched beside Wynonna, still holding a struggling Bernie back. 

"Wynonna, as hilarious as this is, your sister's right." Nicole explained, still laughing slightly. "We rescued Bernie a month ago, remember?" 

"No I don't fucking remember, Haught!" Wynonna yelled back, more in annoyance than anything. "I would've remembered if you got a goddamn wolf!" 

"Our 'wolf'," Waverly said, sitting down on the other side of Wynonna. "is so small, he can't bark consistently yet. He's still yipping." 

Wynonna swiveled her head back to look at the dog again, really sizing him up for the first time. "Oh." She said after a few seconds, having looked over the energized puppy in Nicole's arms. "He's cute." She sighed, bringing a hand up to touch his face. 

Waverly sighed at her sister's antics, and her girlfriend's too, since Nicole was no help. 

"YOUR WOLF IS SO FUCKING FLUFFY, WAVERLY." Wynonna exclaimed loudly, petting the dog in disbelief as Nicole tried really hard not to laugh. Since Bernie had calmed down enough, Nicole set him down next to Wynonna, where the dog licked her face gently. 

"HE'S SUCH A GOOD WOLF GUYS." She said loudly again as she started laughing. After a few minutes of Wynonna announcing different praises about the dog in pure disbelief, both she and Bernie looked ready to drop from exhaustion.

"Okay, Wynonna, I'm not going to ask how you got here, but you can spend the night. Snuggle with Bernie or something." Waverly sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was way to early for this shit. 

Which is why, at 2:26 in the morning, Wynonna Earp was using Bernie's stomach like a pillow as both the puppy and the drunk fell asleep on the floor of the Haught-Earp living room. And, at 2:28-"just watch them for a second, Waves. Wynonna's talking about wolves in her sleep." "Oh my God, grow up Nicole."- Waverly and Nicole were finally settling in back to sleep. 

And once Waverly was being properly spooned by a certain badass police officer who kissed her temple with a murmured "love you, babe" before falling asleep herself, Waverly Earp slept without interruption. 

Until a very hungover Wynonna Earp, yelling complaints about a fluffy wolf not leaving her alone through her migraine, woke her up. 

Fun.


	4. An Unwelcome Surpirse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry it's been a while since I updated, I got sidetracked. 
> 
> Wayhaught + Bernie + Rat bastard *eyeroll*

If Nicole hadn't worked late last night and needed rest to be able to function, maybe Waverly wouldn't be walking an overgrown ball of floof through the snow.

Because Bernie needed exercise, and Nicole needed sleep. Which meant Waverly was left to walk the 10 month year old through the biting cold.

And right into the path of Champ Hardy.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" He asked with a smile that made him look like a constipated toddler.

"Champ, I don't want to hear it." Waverly argued picking up the pace.

Champ was seated in the flatbed of his muddy truck that had been pulled on the side of the road, probably to fix the fence lining the private property on the other side. God knows Champ didn’t have a steady job.

“Hey, Waverly, come on.” He whined, jumping down. “Ever since you broke up with me for that faggot we haven’t tal-” Champ was cut off by a very furious Waverly Earp, and a loud bark of a very angry Australian Shepherd.   
“Excuse me?” Waverly scoffed in anger. “What did you call Nicole?” She demanded.

“Now Waverly, don’t you think you’re taking this a bit far?” He backpedaled, backing up into his truck’s side until he was pinned. Bernie growled deep in his throat, like gravel on asphalt, and had it been anyone else, Waverly would have told him off. But she’ll make an exception for Champ.

“No, Champ I don’t think I am. How dare you call my girlfriend that? I swear, if she was here now she would…” Waverly’s attention had been drawn away from chewing her ex’s ass out, to the dog sitting contently between the two of them, wearing the smuggest expression a dog could muster.

Because there was piss all up the right pant leg of Champ’s jeans.

“Waverly! Your dog just pissed all over me!” Champ half yelled, half complained in disbelief.

But Waverly just looked down at her dog and smiled. “Good boy.” She said quietly, scratching behind his ears.

Champ hadn’t heard because he was too busy pacing to control his anger to notice. “Waverly, aren’t you going to do something about this?” he complained.

It took all of Waverly’s being to contain her eyeroll. “What could I do Champ? He’s a puppy.” She said like it was obvious.

“Whatever.” Champ scoffed, thoroughly pissed off. “Control your dog next time, Earp.” HE grumbled, climbing into the truck and turning the engine over. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten what the girlfriend of yours did to me last time I saw her.” He sneered in disgust at her as he pulled away.

For a few moments, it was quiet, Champ’s truck rolling away in a cloud of dust back to town. “Okay, Bernie.” Waverly sighed. “Let’s go back home.”

The dog jumped up happily and yipped contently at her as the duo made the short trip back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to her your feedback! Also, I was considering making a part 2 of this! Should I?


	5. An Unwelcome Surprise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught + Bernie + the aftermath of Champ

When Waverly walked through the doorway-or more accurately, was dragged by an overeager dog- the first thing she noticed was a very awake Nicole with her back to them. At the opening of the door, Nicole turned to them, with an expression Waverly could only describe as ‘heart eyes’.

“Hey baby. Good walk?” Nicole asked amused as Bernie, now free of his leash, bounded over to jump on her.

“Yes and no. I ran into my ex-” Nicole’s features hardened into firm lines at the mention of Champ. “But Bernie took care of it.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “How did Bernie take care of that douchecanoe?” She asked as she scratched between the dog's ears.

“He pissed on him.”

It was silent for a few seconds before Nicole let out a hard, harsh laugh. “I love this dog!” She grinned in between laughs to scratch the dog more. “Good boy!” She cooed, overjoyed.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled. “He was trying to come onto me, but when I rejected him, he said some awful stuff about you. So Bernie peed up his pant leg.”

“What kind of awful things?” Nicole asked, amused from her seat on the floor with Bernie.

“Don't mind it,” Waverly said shaking her head, not wanting to repeated the words that had been rolling around in her head since they were spoken.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. “Well, if that douchecanoe wants to talk shit, he can say it to my face.” She said, scratching Bernie. “But I'm so proud of my boy for standing up for me.” She cooed at the dog, eliciting a soft woof from the animal.

“Hey babe, did you have anything planned for tonight?” Nicole asked nonchalantly, focused on her dog.

“No...why?” Waverly answered slowly and curiously.

“Well, you see, the Denver game is on tonight, and I was going to see if Wynonna wanted to come over and watch it…” Nicole explained a bit hesitantly. “However, if you want to do something together, that is absolut-”

“No, no, no. Call Wy over. I'll be fine. We've spent a lot of time together.” Waverly said, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand.

So, twenty minutes later, Wynonna was crossing the Earp-Haught threshold to greet her ‘nephew’ with a pat on the head and a “hi Wolfie.”

Both Nicole and Wynonna had a beer in one of their hands, but Waverly was watching them out of the corner of her eye. As all three women laughed, cheered, and Nicole almost knocked over a lamp at an absolutely shitty call, the thought of Champ left their minds, replaced with the warm and welcome atmosphere of their makeshift family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry I've been inactive, I'm trying to update the other fic I wrote, along with write a new one. On a completely unrelated note, would y'all be interested to read a Nicole Haught backstory? Anywho, an update will be soon. If there's any prompts you want, please comment! As always, I'd love to hear your feedback!


	6. Quick Note

Hey my guys, gals, and non binary pals. 

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, some personal crap threw down, and I got hit with some terrible writers block. I'm so sorry. 

Currently, I'll be trying to write while I'm off on a trip to the mountains for a little while (I won't be able to update but I can write some) and hopefully that will work out. 

Please, if you have any, prompt me. I'm still just getting out of the writers block, and I'm still kinda lost. I'd love to hear your feedback and suggestions. 

Until then, enjoy our beautiful queer show (season two is awesome!!!) and I'll update as soon as possible. 

Thanks, my dudes!

Also, side note, find me on tumblr at lexasfavoritecandle! I just started so it's a bunch of gay shit now, but it'll be a writing blog soon!


	7. What the Cat Drug In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught + Bernie + Calamity Jane + how they ALWAYS GET INTERUPPTED

“Baby, have you seen my hat?” Nicole called from the living room. She had been searching for a good five minutes, trying to find her missing Stetson.

“Have you tried the living room?”

“Yes, and it wasn't there.”

“Well, why don't you check again?”

“Waves, I swear to God if-”

“Why, hello there Officer.”

Waverly Earp was standing in the middle of their living room, decked in one of Nicole’s police academy sweatshirts and grinning smugly from under her girlfriend’s Stetson.

Nicole was staring from the hallway entrance, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat she always got whenever she saw her girlfriend wearing her clothes. Although, the Stetson kinda helped. Nicole walked over to Waverly, tipping the hat up so it wasn't in Waverly’s face, before closing the distance between them, kissing her slow.

Waverly closed her eyes and gripped Nicole’s upper arms, and tried unsuccessfully not to whine when her girlfriend pulled away. Nicole only chuckled, shaking her head.

“Baby, as much I love the effort, you don't need the Stetson.” Nicole smiled as she pulled the hat off Waverly’s head and threw it back into the hallway.

“Maybe I wanted an excuse to kiss you?”

“Well then maybe you should take up on it.”

Waverly immediately reconnected their lips as the taller woman led the two over to the couch. They became a mess of limbs as they both fell onto the couch, Nicole on top of Waverly. Her fingers tangled in the short hair of her girlfriend, while Nicole’s hands gripped the brunette’s waist, pinning her into the sofa.

As the makeout session wore on, and the kisses became more heated and more rushed, one of Nicole’s hands slid from Waverly’s hip to press against the exposed taunt stomach muscles that peeked out from under the sweatshirt. Waverly moaned her approval into Nicole’s mouth before her hands went from hair to shirt buttons, furiously trying to undo Nicole’s uniform.

Right as Waverly’s hands went to undo Nicole’s belt, and one of Nicole’s hand had started to slip a little higher, three loud barks sounded from right outside the door, followed by a flurry of yips and howls.

“Are you fucking me?” Waverly panted, staring at the front door.

“I tried to.” Nicole grumbled as she hopped off her girlfriend to let her dog inside the house so he’d shut up.

Bernie tore into the room as soon as the door opened, running in circles, and the barking didn't let up. With Waverly still lying on the couch in only a ridden up sweatshirt and underwear, and Nicole standing in the foyer with her shirt unbuttoned to reveal the black tank underneath, and their quiet time interrupted, neither women were much in the mood to listen to a howling dog.

“Bernie! What going on, boy?” Nicole yelled, stilling the dog as she grabbed his collar.

Bernie struggled against the collar, trying to turn back to the door to bark at it.

“Nic, I think there's something outside.” Waverly said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, thoroughly annoyed at completely frustrated.

Nicole nodded as she clipped Bernie’s leash on so he wouldn't go crazy again, and went outside.

The chill of the early morning sunk into her bones, chilling her to the core, but she allowed herself to be led by the overeager one year old.

As they made their way over to a bush near the side of the house, Nicole saw a patch of orange peeling from under the leaves. Cautiously, she approached it, and jumped back in surprise when a cat jumped out and dashed to the front porch, causing the dog to strain against his leash in his attempt to make a new friend.

“Bernie, heel.” Nicole said crisply, jogging the duo back over to the porch.

And there, sitting on the doormat, was Calamity Jane in all her glory, finally back after being missing for nearly two months.

Nicole sighed a breath of relief and quickly picked up the cat to save her from Bernie, and opened the door so all three of them could go back inside.

Waverly had foregone her place in the couch, and Nicole could hear her in the kitchen, probably making coffee.

“Hey, baby, do you remember my cat?” Nicole called as she clipped off Bernie’s leash with one hand, balancing the cat with the other.

“Calamity Jane? The fat tabby who ran off?”

“Yeah, that's the one. She's back.” Nicole answered before ushering Bernie back outside into his fenced area in the back so she could let the cat down without fear of attack.

Waverly walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in her hands, handing the one with coffee to Nicole, and keeping the one with green tea to herself as she sat back onto the couch.

“Well, I figure she'll just lay around the house, right?” Waverly asked, to which Nicole nodded from behind her cup. “And Bernie will remain outside, and can start coming inside whenever he gets used to her again. They used to get along pretty well, and I guess they can again.” Nicole nodded again, swallowing down the last of her cup.

“Well then, from the looks of it, your cat is asleep in the kitchen already,” Waverly said, peering into the kitchen to check her statement. “And your dog will burn himself out, and be asleep soon.” She continued setting down her mug, and standing up from the couch.

“Which means?” Nicole thought she knew where this was going, but was letting Waverly call the shots.

“Which means, we shouldn't be interrupted for awhile…” Waverly said with a smug smirk on her face as she played with the still open sides of Nicole’s shirt.

“Well, if you're so damn insistent.” Nicole winked, gently pulling up Waverly’s chin to meet her eyes.

Both women smiled, and Waverly kissed Nicole, finally tasting her again. And to Waverly, Nicole tasted like fresh coffee, the mint toothpaste she always used, and, oh God, to Waverly she tasted like _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Mixed thoughts? Don't tell me how to think, just let me feel, Carol? Leave a comment to let me know!! I love your feedback, and I'd love any prompts y'all might have!!
> 
> STALK ME:  
> Instagram: the.closet.case  
> Tumblr: theclosetcase


End file.
